realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Tuigan
The Tuigan, also known as the Horselords, are the nomadic, warlike people of the Endless Waste. Until recently, they have long been seen as a barbaric race scarcely above goblinkind and other crude humanoids. The Tuigan, however, are more than a simple, barbaric people. Their military prowess has shown them to be a formidable force when unified. They breed horses, raise goats, and farm the difficult steppes, trading with their Raumviran and Semphari neighbors. Geographic barriers and a propensity for warfare and raiding over trade almost ensures that the Tuigan will not expand outside their native steppes. Tuigan History Some 10,000 years ago (around –8900 dr), the first tribes came from the east to settle the Endless Waste. For nearly two thousand years, the barbarians thrived as herdsmen of horses and goats. In –7100 dr they fell under the yoke of the mighty Imaskar empire, which demanded tribute in the form of horses and slaves. The Imaskari saw great potential in the Tuigan and taught them their language as well as the art of warfare, employing Tuigan cavalry in their armies until the empire fell in –2,488 dr. A number of lesser empires followed, holding sway over the region but leaving no permanent mark upon the Tuigan people. Around –900 dr, the rising Raumathar kingdom subjugated those Tuigan dwelling in the northern Endless Waste. Three hundred years later, eastern kinsmen of the Tuigan from the Plain of Horses stormed across the Endless Waste in an attempt to push the Raumathari out of the steppes. Their efforts failed but they returned in –150 dr to drive out the survivors of the cataclysm that destroyed the Raumathari empire. For more than 1,500 years, the Tuigan were left on their own—until around 1335 dr, when a powerful young khan named Yamun brutally put forth the idea of a unified people of the steppes. In less than 25 years, Yamun’s concerted efforts united the barbarians of the Endless Waste, so much so that all the tribes are now widely known as Tuigan. Backed by his people and their military might, Yamun Khahan began a campaign of conquest, easily overrunning the kingdoms of Semphar, Khazari, Shou Lung, and Rashemen. Fearful kingdoms from lands west of the Endless Waste banded together to field an army in Thesk to stop the rampaging barbarians. The alliance’s efforts in 1360 dr prevailed and the king of Cormyr, Azoun IV, slew Yamun Khahan in combat. With the death of their great khahan, the Horde army disbanded and the Tuigan people once again reverted to their traditional nomadic ways. Within the past few years, Hubadai Khahan, son of Yamun Khahan, has sought to unite the Tuigan again, although his methods differ from his father. Hubadai called for a true Tuigan kingdom, the result being the promising young nation of Yaïmmunahar. The Naican, Oigur, and Commani tribes support Hubadai’s efforts and are eagerly making the transition to civilization. The other Tuigan tribes of the Endless Waste have rejected the new nation, an act that has caused deadly skirmishes as Yaïmmunahar forges ahead. Outlook: Tuigan are accustomed to hardship and share a strong appreciation for individuals who dedicate themselves to family, a tribe, or a cause. The tribes of the Endless Waste cling to warlike traditions and values that o��en lead to intertribal warfare. Tribal conflict primarily results from dishonorable acts that demand ruthless and frequently bloody retribution. Despite this troublesome aspect, the Tuigan are united in the single belief that they are superior to the civilized realms around them. They hold fast to the notion that so-called civilized people are cunning, treacherous, and untrustworthy folk, more likely to try and take the steppes a piece at a time rather than attempt an honest, direct war of conquest. Ironically, this deeply held belief is now applied by some Tuigan to Yaïmmunahar. In the wake of that nation’s founding, the majority of tribes have decided to reject Hubadai’s new kingdom. Some tribes even call for Yaïmmunahar’s destruction, while others adopt the hopeful attitude that the kingdom will likely fall apart. Traditional nomads see Yaïmmunahar as a corrupt outside influence that must ultimately fail so that all the Tuigan can return to their proper ancestral ways. More progressive Tuigan view Yaïmmunahar as the natural conclusion of the inspired vision that Yamun Khahan put forth during the Horde War. The new realm will not only serve to rally the Tuigan, it will also point the way to their future greatness. Despite these strongly held views about Yaïmmunahar, and other “foreign” nations, the Tuigan have benefited greatly from dwelling on the crossroads of vastly different eastern and western civilizations Centuries of trade with far away places have opened their eyes to the various ways that other peoples live, as well as the material luxuries they enjoy. Characters: The vast majority of Tuigan characters are fighters or barbarians, with rangers and clerics taking up most of the remainder. Very few belong to arcane spellcasting classes, although bards play important roles as lorekeepers and mystical entertainers. Intolerance for thievery and a general lack of refined social graces make rogues scarce in Tuigan society. Until recently, paladins and druids were unknown, but this is changing as an influx of deities from the western kingdoms alters traditional ideas about worship and introduce the barbarians to all manner of new gods. Society: The Tuigan follow a strict, if informal, hierarchical social structure. Each nomadic clan is led by a khan responsible for keeping the peace, providing adequate defense, and ensuring that the needs of the clan are met. Children learn to ride horses shortly a��er they can walk. Women are traditionally the keepers of all things spiritual, while the men are considered the purveyors of battle and tasks that promote or support warfare, although both genders are competent with both horse and bow. Progressive Tuigans challenge these traditions by choosing to live as they see fit, which has led to an increase of women taking up warrior roles. Honor and respect in Tuigan society are earned through displays of strength, battle prowess, and horsemanship. Respect is accorded to all persons unless they prove they deserve otherwise. A Tuigan noble’s social status is reflected in the size of one’s tent and the health and size of one’s horse herd. Another mark of a powerful man or woman in Tuigan society is the number of spouses kept. Displays of fear, uncertainty in the face of crisis, or sloth cause great loss of respect, and can be good enough reasons to depose an existing khan. Most Tuigan dead are burned in funeral pyres. Those who die in battle are buried in decorated hillside tombs that include prayers and supplication to the elemental gods, particularly the deity of air who claims worthy souls for the skies. Language and Literacy: All Tuigan tribes speak the Tuigan language, descended from Roushoum, the tongue of Imaskar, the first empire that subjugated the tribes of the Endless Waste. The various dialects of the language are mutually understandable among proficient speakers and many tribesfolk speak at least two dialects. Literacy is almost unheard of among the Tuigan, as the written word is seen as having little purpose. The Tuigan of the barbarian kingdom of Yaïmmunahar, however, are working to change this perception as they build their new realm and have need of a writing system. Tuigan is the official language of Yaïmmunahar, and while the language uses the Thorass alphabet (adopted over years of intercepted trade from the west), the khahan plans to adopt Roushoum as the language for state records once enough of his scribes have learned the Imaskari alphabet in which the tongue is written. Appearance: Most Tuigan have yellowish-bronze skin, stand up to 6 feet tall and weigh 170 pounds. Typically, they have raven black hair and broad, flat facial features. Men keep their hair short or shaved bald and wear their facial hair in long moustaches and short beards. Women typically wear long braided hair in public—only letting family members see their hair unbraided. Arms and Equipment: A typical Tuigan warrior armors himself with banded mail, leather armor, or scale mail, with a wooden shield. For weapons, they typically bear composite shortbows, daggers, and long swords. Mounted warriors o��en wield lances. Magic and Magic Lore: The Tuigan people hold interesting spellcasting traditions. Bards are by far the most common arcane spellcasters, although barbarous sorcerers are accepted once they prove their worth to the tribe. Wizards, unless trained in a far-off land, are completely unknown. Clerics are more common than druids, but adepts are almost ubiquitous, working and praying alongside clerics as well as acting on their own among the many smaller Tuigan tent villages. Deities: Until recently, the Tuigans venerated two elemental lords. Teylas, Lord of the Sky and Storms—in fact a masculine aspect of Akadi, the elemental goddess of air—was first and foremost of the Tuigan gods. He is both feared and respected. Tuigans believe that pleasing Teylas through proper prayer and sacrifice guarantees rain, protection from ill-spirits, and good luck. The second deity is Etugen, a feminine aspect of Grumbar, the elemental deity of earth. She provides the Tuigan with abundant hunts and is asked to guard the Tuigan’s most trusted and valuable companion—the horse. With the founding of Yaïmmunahar, Hubadai has decided to embrace many outside ways, including foreign gods. The result has been a slow incursion of deities new to the Endless Waste. The Red Knight, the militant goddess of strategy, has become a favorite in Yaïmmunahar, and is worshiped by Hubadai and by those in his armies. Relations: The Tuigan of the northern steppes have good, if somewhat formal, relations with the other peoples of the Endless Waste. They typically trade horses and furs in return for worked metals, armor and weapons. The tribes of the central and southern steppes are prone to raiding during tough times, making for strained relations with all neighboring kingdoms. Categoty:Tuigan